


"Pizza is the most romantic food, after all"

by phantomdieb



Series: Pizza AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi never actually being there though, Fluff, Gen, M/M, also lots of feelings about a piano, lots of fluff, mentioned KuroDai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you the pizza man?”<br/>Bokuto laughed a little and pointed on the pizzas in his right hand.<br/>“Yes, I am the pizza man.”<br/>The little boy's eyes immediately lit up in excitement and he turned as if he was going to run, but he stopped in his movements and turned back to Bokuto<br/>“Don't run away! I'm gonna get daddy!”<br/>The little boy ran away to get his father and left Bokuto standing in front of the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pizza is the most romantic food, after all"

It was Saturday night and Bokuto's shift was almost over. A quick glance on the clock just confirmed it. Fourty-five minutes left. That's when the phone started ringing.   
With the same enthusiasm he had five hours ago when his shift started, he greeted the customer on the phone, wrote down the order and helped his co-worker to prepare the pizza.  
  
  
About twenty-five minutes later he rang the door bell, the ordered pizzas in one, and the juice in the other hand. Suddenly he heard quick steps and the door slowly opened a little bit. A child with bright orange hair looked at him questioningly, as if he wasn't sure if he could trust Bokuto or not.   
  
“Are you the pizza man?”  
  
Bokuto laughed a little and pointed on the pizzas in his right hand.   
“Yes, I am the pizza man.”  
  
The little boy's eyes immediately lit up in excitement and he turned as if he was going to run, but he stopped in his movements and turned back to Bokuto   
“Don't run away! I'm gonna get daddy!”  
  
The little boy ran away to get his father and left Bokuto standing in front of the door.

  


Just a few moments later he heard footsteps again – this time bigger and heavier.   
The door opened again and Bokuto wanted to say his usual slogan about the delivery but as soon as he layed his eyes upon the person who opened the door, he forgot everything. Forgot what he wanted to say, forgot what he was doing. He even forgot his own name.   
  
Akaashi (god bless he at least remembered the customer's name) was, simply described, handsome. A beautiful face and soft looking black hair. Probably a well built body, though he couldn't really see any features due to him wearing an oversized sweater, which kinda added a cute touch.

He seemed more like a painting than a real person. Such beauty was kind of unreal.

  
And the fact that he looked a little sleepy didn't make it better.

Bokuto could feel his heart beating a little faster when he thought that he was probably asleep until his son woke him up to get the pizza.  
Sleeping in that cute, oversized sweater. That would also explain the slightly red cheeks.  
  
Bokuto handed him over both the pizzas and the juice and when Akaashi (what a wonderful and fitting name) asked him how much he had to pay, Bokuto melted a little more. His voice was quiet and soft and if he had to describe it in just one word, he'd say caramel.  
  
Happy that his voice was working again, he named the price and watched Akaashi the entire time as he was taking the money out of his wallet.

That fixated on this overly pretty man, he didn't notice Shouyou, who hid behind Akaashi's legs and watched Bokuto cautiously.  
  
Bokuto thanked Akaashi for buying their Pizza and Akaashi was about to close the door when Shouyou suddenly said “Thank you for bringing us the pizza, pizza man.”   
  
The look Akaashi gave his son was full of love and Bokuto could see that he was just very proud of him.  
Akaashi lifted his head and nodded at Bokuto, thanking him, too, before he wished him a good evening and finally closed the door.  
  
  
When Bokuto came back to work he couldn't stop himself from grinning and when he left, he even started whistling a song, leaving his co-workers wondering why he was suddenly in such a good mood.

  


-

 

 

Weeks passed and Akaashi ordered food from 'PizzOwl's', as the place was called, a few more times. He felt bad because he knew he should cook something more healthy for Shouyou once in a while.   
He really should. It was important for a child's growth and health but he was just so exhausted when he came back home after the double shifts he had to work, that he physically couldn't bring himself to do anything. On the few free days in between, he'd get himself up and cook something, even though he also had to do the laundry and clean the flat so they wouldn't run out of clean clothes to wear or drown in piles of dust.   
  
And his favourite moments were the ones right after he finished cleaning.   
  
He'd sit down on the couch and Shouyou, who had helped him as much as he could, sat down in his lap and he'd tell his dad about what had happened in kindergarten. What they did, how the teacher explained where butterflies came from, how they went into the park and played there. And Akaashi just listened to him. Listened to his son's stories, to his adventures, sometimes asking him some questions. There were no more tasks to be done and no underpaid job was waiting for him.   
It was just the two of them, father and son, enjoying their time together.

  
  
So the next time he had a few days off in a row, he decided that it was time again to finally cook something.   
He got up early to do some grocery shopping. And after lunch Akaashi planned to take his son outside on a long walk. He knew how much he loved those and they always had found some interesting things. It made him sad to think that he rarely got any time for Shouyou lately. So his son had to play alone in his room, since Akaashi couldn't afford to hire a babysitter who would look after him. He himself had to lie down for an hour or two after work, and he was glad that Shouyou, despite being such an energetic child, let him sleep without accidentally setting anything on fire or breaking half of the furnishing. And after Akaashi woke up again, they had one hour left before Shouyou had to go to bed. He was only five years old, after all.  
  
  
He was so lost in thoughts, thinking about what he'd need for Shouyou's favourite food, that he accidentally bumped into someone. Someone, who turned out to be Bokuto. Or the nice pizza man, how Shouyou liked to call him.   
  
He had helped Akaashi a week ago when he had to carry some heavy cartons into the flat. Apparently Akaashi wasn't the only one among his neighbours who knew about the excellent pizza from 'PizzOwl's'.  
  
It surprised him to see him here, though. He didn't expect him to live this close. When he said that out loud, Bokuto started to laugh.  
“It's true I'm living a little further away, actually. But after work yesterday, my boss asked me for a small personal favour and after I finished, this supermarket was near and I had to do some grocery shopping anyways. So now I'm here.”  
  
Akaashi was amused and Bokuto seemed to notice that because he started to smile, too.  
  
“So”, he said “are you finally sick of so much pizza and lasagna?”   
  
Akaashi smiled.  
“That's not it. But I think I should finally cook something healthier again. I don't want Shouyou to get sick from too much fast food. And now that I have a few days off, it's the best opportunity.”   
  
Bokuto nodded and went with his hand through his hair.   
They kept talking about this and that. Nothing in particular. After they payed, Akaashi thanked Bokuto for his company.   
  
Their ways parted.   
  
He didn't want to say it out loud, but he felt better now that he talked to someone, even if it wasn't much. Since his parents lived overseas and he himself had to work a lot, he barely got to see or even talk to any of his friends. Surely they called each other from time to time, but that was not the same. Akaashi didn't realize just how much he had longed for this until now.  
  
With a genuine smile on his face, he went home to prepare his son's favourite meal.

  


-

 

 

Humming a song, Bokuto was on his way home. He had met Akaashi and it had brightened his day. Bokuto's heart beat so fast when he was thinking about how absolutely stunning he had looked again. His hair a little less messy than usually and for once he looked like he got enough sleep at night. And his voice was as gentle as always and his smile...

  
  
Bokuto let out a sigh when he remembered Akaashi's beautiful smile.  
  
“Gross.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Bokuto looked up and looked a little insulted at his flatmate.  
  
“You act like a high school student in love.”  
  
“I'm not in love with him, Kuroo.”  
  
“You just talked for half an hour about how pretty his smile is.”  
  
“Well, it _is_ very pretty okay.”  
  
“And about how handsome he is. You even described him as 'looking hot with those dark circles under his beautiful eyes'.”  
  
“Yeah, but-”  
  
“And you just sighed just like those girls in these shoujo animes Daichi is secretly watching.”  
  
“I did not.”  
  
Kuroo shot him an unimpressed look.  
  
“Okay, maybe I did. Shit. Kuroo, do I really have a crush on him?”   
  
'It's probably not just a crush anymore.' Kuroo thought to himself.  
  
“But Kuroo! He has a son! I mean, not that this bothers me, I damn love that kid but- Shouyou must have a mother, right? God, shit. I'm so screwed.”  
  
“Well, now that you finally realized that, can you please go and finally cook something. I've been dying for hours now and it's your turn to cook.”  
  
Kuroo's best friend looked a little hurt.   
“Tetsurou, this is serious.”  
  
Kuroo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“I know this is serious, man. I really do. But honestly, what do you expect me to do? Wield a magic wand and suddenly your pretty prince comes to you to ask the knight in shining armour for help? I don't think so. You just have to tell him, I guess.”  
  
Bokuto sighed once again, knowing that Kuroo spoke the truth. He couldn't change anything.  
“I'm sorry, you're right.”  
  
“I know I am. And you can make up to me by cooking me a delicious dinner.”

  
  
-  


  
Apparently, Kuroo _was_ a magician.

 

  
It was three days after he had realized that he had a massive crush on Akaashi and he was at work, his shift ending in a few minutes. He had promised Kuroo to go with him to the cinema. Apparently there was a movie he really wanted to see.

Probably so he could act like he miraculously knew all the plot twists and act all unimpressed when he goes to see it with Sawamura, like he did the last time.   
  
Though, he ended up annoying Daichi so much, that later that night, he let all of his anger out on Kuroo.  
Bokuto didn't get a single second of sleep over Kuroo screaming that loud.  
Thank you for caring so about your flatmate and his sleeping schedule.  
Since then, Bokuto preferred to go out whenever Daichi came to stay over the night.  
  
Suddenly the phone started ringing.  
“Here at PizzOwl's, the flying Pizza, hot and tasty. Bokuto's my name.”  
  
The person at the other end of the phone stayed quiet.  
  
“Hello? Is someone there?” Bokuto asked.  
  
“Uhm... is this the pizza place?” a tiny voice said quietly and Bokuto immediately recognized it.  
  
“Shouyou is that you?”  
  
The boy must have suddenly realized whom he was talking to.  
“Nice pizza man! Yes, this is Shouyou.”  
  
Bokuto smiled a little.   
“What can I do for you, little man?”  
  
“I'm hungry and I want some pizza. From your place, because it's the best!”  
  
Bokuto laughed again.  
“This isn't my place but thank you anyways. I'll tell my boss.”  
  
But then he suddenly remembered how Akaashi said something about being home for the rest of the week when they had met at the supermarket. So he should be at home?  
“Shouyou, is your dad at home?”  
  
Silence.  
“Shouyou?”  
  
“Daddy's sick. He's sleeping.”  
  
“Okay, I see. Fine. So, what kind of Pizza do you want?”  
  
He wrote everything down and assured Shouyou that he will be there as soon as the pizza was ready.  
  
A look at the clock told him that his shift had ended five minutes ago, so he asked his coworker to get the pizza ready as he went into the locker room to change his clothes.   
He went back, payed for the pizza and some orange juice as well, and left.  
  
  
Bokuto stood in front of the well-known door and rang the bell. But when the door opened it's not Shouyou standing there, like he had expected, but his dad Akaashi. A blanket around his shoulders, his hair messy, cheeks reddened and it was quite obvious that he didn't feel well. He seemed surprised to see Bokuto standing in front of his door.  
  
“What are you doing here?” His voice was all hoarse and Bokuto was asking himself how Akaashi managed to still look hot when he was sick like this. The latter snuffled and waited for an answer with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
  
“Shouyou called the pizzeria earlier. He seemed honestly relieved when he realized that it was me he was talking to. He asked for a pizza. Poor child said he was hungry. He probably didn't want to wake you.”  
  
Akaashi sighed a little and turned to go into the corridor to get his wallet.   
  
“Oh, you don’t have to pay for it. I already did.”  
  
“You what?” Akaashi turned back to him.   
  
A little too quick, as it seemed.   
Bokuto was thankful for his fast reflexes when he leaped forwards and caught Akaashi with his upper body, going down on his knees, the pizza still in his hands.  
  
“Whoa, careful. You should go and lie down again instead of running around.”  
  
“But the pizza-”  
  
Akaashi still leaned onto him and Bokuto felt his face growing hot. He was glad he could put the blame on the warmth in the flat.  
  
“I told you, I paid for it. Don't worry about it.”  
  
“Then at least let me make you a coffee. You must be cold from the snow outside. It's freezing.”  
  
“I-”  
Well, he wasn't wrong about that, but-  
  
“You're sick, you should go to bed and sleep.”  
  
Akaashi slowly got up.  
“I'll be fine. The medicine will soon kick in. And this is the least I can do after you brought my son food.”  
  
When Bokuto saw the guilty look on Akaashi's face, he decided to not protest any longer and just accept his offer.

  
  
Right after Bokuto took off his shoes, he could hear little footsteps running on wood and when Shouyou turned around the corner and saw Bokuto, the latter started to smile and he kneeled down and handed the five-year-old the juice.  
  
“Juice and Pizza for my favourite customer. I'll carry the pizza to the kitchen for you. It's my job after all. And it's still hot and I don't want you to hurt yourself.”  
  
Shouyou seemed to be okay with that and quickly ran into what was probably the kitchen. Akaashi and Bokuto followed him.  
Akaashi told his guest to sit down and asked him if he wanted tea or coffee.  
Bokuto chose the tea, so Akaashi prepared two cups of tea. They had to wait for the water to start boiling, though, so Akaashi sat down again, already exhausted from moving around that much.  
Meanwhile Bokuto had asked Shouyou if the pizza was okay, and the five year old nodded eagerly.  
  
“It's my favourite!”  
  
“Then I'm glad”, Bokuto laughed and ruffled Shouyou's hair before turning back to Akaashi.  
  
  
The latter didn't want to be rude, so despite feeling bad, he tried to smalltalk a little and asked Bokuto about his job.   
  
He told him that it can be quite stressful sometimes, but he had met so many different people and the payment wasn't too bad as well, especially because he's a student, so he just loved his job.  
  
“What do you study?”  
  
“Physics and Spanish.”  
  
Akaashi smiled a little.  
“It suits you.”  
  
Bokuto got a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head.  
“Thank you, I guess.”  
  
Akaashi nodded and watched Bokuto as the student leaned his head on his hand.  
“So.. what are you doing?”  
  
Akaashi sighed a little and tugged the blanket a bit closer.  
“I used to study, too, but after I got Shouyou, I quit to have at least a little time for him. I took up that part-time job I still have and the payment is.. well, not really good but it's better than nothing and so far, this is the only job I found. I mean, I'm looking for something else but- god I should stop talking. The medicine is really do its best today.”  
  
Akaashi slowly gets up and fills the water into their tea cups. He places one of them in front of Bokuto, the other one in front of himself.  
Shouyou meanwhile had finished his pizza and ran off to wash his hands. Akaashi sighed and rubbed his eyes a little.  
  
Bokuto nipped on his tea.   
“You should go and lie down again. You need to sleep to get better.”  
  
“No, I- I can't let him be on his own again. He's just five. I'm- God, I'm such a bad father.”  
  
Normally Akaashi wasn't the one who complained about his life, _especially_ not to strangers. But he was sick and tired, he felt like he was disappointing Shouyou and the meds were doing their part, too.  
  
It broke Bokuto's heart to see him like this.  
“This may come off a little weird, but will you lie down if I stay and play with him in your place?”  
  
Akaashi stared at him like he was insane.  
“I don't even know you.”  
  
“You invited me to come in for a tea.” He smiled at him. “C'mon, Akaashi. Let me do my daily good deed. Besides, you look like you'll fall asleep over your tea in any second.”  
  
“But.. why? Why would you do that?”  
Bokuto smiled and Akaashi had to admit that his smile was very contagious.  
  
“I am an only child, too, you know? My dad had to travel a lot for work so it was mostly me and my mother. I just know this situation too well.”  
  
Akaashi didn't want that. He didn't want to depend on a stranger. But something inside him told him that he could trust Bokuto. And even if he let that aside, he was right about his physical condition.   
  
He felt dizzy again and the last thing he wanted on earth was to collapse in front of his son.  
“Fine. But I'll pay you.”  
Bokuto wanted to protest but Akaashi looked so determined, that the student decided not to comment on that for now.  
  
“Okay fine. But go and get some sleep now. You really need it.”  
  
  
When Shouyou came back into the kitchen, Akaashi had left already, leaving Bokuto sitting there alone.  
“Where's daddy?”  
  
“He lied down. He's not feeling well.”   
  
“Awww” Shouyou looked sad. “He promised me that we would play together.”  
  
“Don't worry, little man. I'm going to play with you.”  
  
His eyes immediately lit up again.  
“Really?”  
  
He laughed.  
“Yeah, really.”  
  
“Come with me then, Uncle Pizza! I'm gonna show you my room!”  
  
Shouyou took Bokuto's hand and dragged him with him. He laughed upon the name the little boy had just called him by.  
“Call me Uncle Bokuto.”  
  
  
Bokuto didn't even realize how much time flew by until his phone started ringing.  
“Hello?”  
  
“Where the heck are you, man?”  
  
Kuroo. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. He totally forgot about him.  
“Uhm. I'm-”  
  
Suddenly Shouyou tugged at his sleeve.   
“Uncle Pi- Uncle Bokuto, I'm hungry.”  
  
“Kuroo, I swear to you I'll make up for this. I'll tell you everything later when I'm home. I'm really sorry.”  
  
He heard a sigh from the other end of the line before Kuroo just hung up.  
Shit, he fucked up. He really had to apologize later. But for now Shouyou was still hungry.  
  
“Okay, let me look if I can cook you something, little man. I hope, your dad won't get mad at me for using the kitchen. I mean, I'm just a guest.”  
  
The boy shook his head.  
“Daddy doesn't get mad. Granny Sato cooks for me, too.”  
  
“Granny Sato?”  
  
“She's our neighbour and she picks me up from kindergarten when daddy has to work.”  
  
“Ohh, I see. How is kindergarten? Do you like it?”  
  
Shouyou started to jump up and down.   
“It's so much fun! There is a new child. His name is Tobio. He looks a little scary so Kenma is afraid of him, but I want to be his friend.”  
  
Bokuto listened to Shouyou's stories from kindergarten about his friends Kenma and Tadashi, who seemed to stick always to the side of Kei, apparently a really tall child.  
Meanwhile, he made some food from leftovers he had found.  
After it was finished he put it on a plate and placed it in front of Shouyou.  
  
“Did you wash your hands?”  
  
“Yes!”   
  
“Then enjoy your meal, little man. I'll look after your dad, alright? Don't make a mess!”  
  
Bokuto grinned at him, left the kitchen and turned to look for the bedroom. He was lucky and found it with the first try. Quietly, to not wake him up accidentally, he approached his bed.  
He felt like he was invading his private space a little too much by just entering his bedroom without asking him, but he was asleep and Bokuto surely wasn't going to wake him up now. He'd apologize to him later.  
  
Carefully he placed his hand on Akaashi's burning forehead., before he took the wet cloth out of the bowl full of water standing next to the bed. Akaashi must have put it there precautionary. He wrung it and wiped the sick one's face with it, who seemed to relax a little upon the coolness on his hot skin. Bokuto quietly left his room to let him sleep and went back to Shouyou.  
  
  
It was about thirty minutes later that suddenly Akaashi showed up Shouyou's room. He seemed surprised that Bokuto was still here. It was late, after all.  
  
“I couldn't just leave him alone. And besides, I can sleep in tomorrow, so it's no problem.”  
  
“But didn't your friend call you, Uncle Bokuto?”  
  
Bokuto felt Akaashi's gaze on him and blushed a little.  
“Well, he's a grown up man so he can-”  
  
“I am, too!”  
  
Bokuto and Akaashi stared at Shouyou and started to laugh a little. The student ruffled Shouyou's hair.  
“You're right, little man. My bad. Anyways. I think, I should go now.”  
  
“No, don't go now. Play a little longer with me!”  
  
Akaashi kneeled down and put a hand on his son's shoulder.  
“He has to go home, Shouyou. It's late already.”  
  
“Mhhm. Okay. But you have to come back, okay? And you have to cook again!”  
  
“You cooked?”  
  
“Yeah, sorry about that, but he was hungry and -”  
  
“You don't have to apologize for that, you know. I have to thank you for that.”  
  
Bokuto scratched his cheek.

“I still might have to apologize, though. I entered your bedroom without permission to look after you. It was for a good cause, but it's still not okay. So sorry about that.”  
  
“So there was really someone in the room.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I thought it was just a fever dream. It's okay for now, though. Thank you for telling me and for apologizing. And.. thank you for today. I really owe you.”  
  
In that moment he remembered that he wanted to pay Bokuto for looking after Shouyou all day, but as soon as he realized that, he jumped up.  
  
“I don't need your money, Akaashi. Keep it.”  
Much more he wanted to ask him if he'd go out for a coffee with him instead but-  
  
“I don't want you to pity me, Bokuto. You probably had other plans. And yet you looked after him the entire day.”  
  
“Keep it and buy your son a toy instead or something. Please, I don't want your mon-”  
  
“I don't need any toys”, Shouyou suddenly interrupted them, a pout on his face. “I want Uncle Bokuto to come back and play with me again.”  
  
“Shouyou, darling, he-”  
  
“Why not, though? I mean, if you're okay with that.”  
  
The little boy turned to his dad, making the biggest puppy eyes.   
“Pleaaaaaaaaaaase, daddy.”  
  
A sigh left Akaashi's lips.  
Bokuto put a hand on his shoulder, his heart beating loud. So loud, he was sure Akaashi could hear it.  
  
“Let me help you, Akaashi. Please. It will be good for you. Both of you”, he added before the other one could say anything.  
  
With a guilty look on his face, Akaashi looked at his son, who still hoped that his daddy would say yes.  
  
“Good, fine. But I _will_ pay you. Even if it may be like... with a cake... or something like that, since you don't want to accept money.”  
  
“Well, I won't say no to that for sure.”  
  
“Then it's settled.”  
  
“Does that mean Uncle Bokuto will come more often now?”  
  
Akaashi smiled his pretty smile again. The one that left Bokuto breathless.  
“Yes, he will.”  
  
Being really happy about that, Shouyou jumped up and clung to Bokuto's leg.  
“My, my, little man. I'm glad, too. But for now I'll have to go. You have to go to bed soon anyways, don't you think?”  
  
“Hmmm, okay. But you will come back, right?”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Good night, Uncle Bokuto!”  
  
He didn't even wait for an answer before he stormed out of his room on his way to the bathroom.  
“Normally, I wouldn't have let someone I kinda just met look after my son, but for some reason, I think I can trust you. And today was kinda an emergency so.. anyways. He trusts you, too. So I think I'll really try this.”

  
Bokuto nodded happily.

“Do you maybe have something where I can write down my phone number? And can you give me yours, too?”  
  
After exchanging phone numbers with Akaashi, he went to put on his shoes.  
“Just call me if you need anything. Or text, if you prefer it that way.”  
  
“I will. And...thanks again for today.”  
  
“Stop thanking me already” Bokuto laughed.  
  
“Good night, Uncle Bokuto. Get home safe.” Akaashi smiled.  
  
“Thanks and good night. Get some rest.”

  
  
-  


  
“So? You better have a damn good reason for not showing up.”  
  
Bokuto winced at the tone of Kuroo's voice. He was pissed.  
Understandable, as he had probably waited for a long time out in the cold. And Bokuto knew that as much his best friend loved the snow, he preferred to stay in the warmth.  
Bokuto apologized to him and explained the situation.   
But still it was no excuse for everything and he knew. He could have called or even just texted him instead of letting him wait.  
  
“I'll make up for it. I swear! Next time Sawamura comes over, I'll cook for you both and leave for the whole night. I'll stay with Yaku or something.”  
  
Kuroo looked at his friend.  
“This, and a movie night. Right now.”  
  
“Movie night and some food” he nodded “I'm starving. Order me a lasagna and choose something for you, too. I'll pay. But first I'll shower. I feel gross.”  
  
Thirty minutes later, Bokuto and Kuroo sat with their lasagna and a pizza on the couch and watched some action movie. Though neither of them really paid much attention to the movie since Bokuto couldn't stop talking about how cute Shouyou was and how unbelievably attractive Akaashi was, even when he was sick.  
  
“I'm so glad he let me help him today. He looked like he really had needed that. God, I just want hold him and let him rest.”  
  
“I know what you mean.” Kuroo felt the same about his boyfriend who had the habit of overworking himself so it was Kuroo's duty to remind him to relax from time to time.  
  
He was so deep in his thoughts, that he almost didn't notice the suddenly added weight on his shoulder. Bokuto fell asleep.  
Kuroo let out a sigh.  
  
So much for a movie night.  


  
-  


  
The next morning he woke up to a text from Akaashi.  
'Could you look after Shouyou after uni? I don't want him to be around me for too long after kindergarten or he might get sick, too.'  
  
Bokuto smiled at his phone as he answered him.  
'Sure ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ'  
  
It didn't take Shouyou long to completely trust and love Bokuto.  
One time when he came to pick up the five year old from kindergarten, his teacher Konoha told him that the little boy told literally everyone about him.  
  
“He really likes you.”  
  
For some reason, this made Bokuto really happy, and he may or may not have spoiled little Shouyou and carried him on his shoulders the entire way home.  


  
-  


 

Time passed. It got warmer and winter eventually turned into spring. Bokuto had become a close friend to the family Akaashi, meeting up with father and son whenever they had time. Akaashi had opened up to Bokuto and told him things from his past. Where he went to school, his favourite subjects and that he played the piano.  
  
It was in the middle of April when Akaashi, Shouyou and Bokuto went to the park, and while the five-year old joined the other children to play with them, Bokuto and Akaashi sat down on a bench and watched him.  
  
Bokuto kept fidgeting with his hands until Akaashi finally asked him what's wrong.  
“I've been asking myself this question for quite a time now, but to be honest I don't really know how to ask this.”  
  
“Just ask, Bokuto.” Akaashi smiled at him.  
  
“Fine. Uhm so.. I've never.. heard him talk about his mother and I wonder why.”  
  
Akaashi stared at him for a moment before he let out a sigh and rubbed his neck. He turned to look at his son while doing so and thus did not notice how Bokuto blushed slightly upon this view. He'd never get used to this.  
  
“I'm not his biological father”, Akaashi suddenly said and ripped him out of his thoughts.  
  
“Actually I'm his uncle. I adopted him after my sister died in a car accident with her husband. No one on his father's family's side wanted to take care of him since they despised my sister and thus never liked Shouyou, despite him also being their son's son. My parents live overseas so there was only me left. And the last thing I wanted was that he ended up in an orphanage.

It was hard to suddenly look after a child. I mean, I was only 19 myself back then and just had started uni. And suddenly I had such a huge responsibility.”  
  
Akaashi smiled sadly.  
  
“I tried. I really tried. But after a few months I realized I couldn't keep going on like this, so I quit university and searched for a job to support us. After some time he started to call me dad and I let him. I thought it might be easier for him to cope with his parents' death like this.  
But you know, no matter how hard this may sound, I don't regret any of my choices at all. It was the right thing to do and I'm happy like this, because I know that when I come home after work, he'll come running to hug me and tell me about his day and if I'm honest that's all I need.”  
  
Bokuto had become very, very quiet while he listened to Akaashi.

After the latter was finished and turned to look at him, he found the student staring at him with an opened mouth.  
When Akaashi looked at him like that, Bokuto realized how dumb he must look like so he closed his mouth and averted his gaze from the man who had just become even prettier in his eyes.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Nothing. I just realized that you're just really, really amazing, Akaashi.”  
  
And even without looking at him, he knew that he was smiling when he answered him.  
“Thank you.”  


 

-

 

 

One day, when Akaashi had to work, Shouyou begged Bokuto to take him to his home. He wanted to see where he lives and who that uncle Kuroo was he always talked about. And since there wasn't anything that prevented him from doing so, he took the boy home with him.  
When he first opened the door and told Kuroo he's back, the latter was surprised to see him already at home again. But then he saw Shouyou staring at him while he hid behind Bokuto's legs.  
  
„I brought a guest“, Bokuto laughed.  
  
“Well, you must be Shouyou then. Nice to meet you, I'm Kuroo.”  
  
Shouyou continued to stare at Bokuto's best friend until he just couldn't hold it back anymore.  
“Your hair looks so cool! Can I touch it?” And he seemed to remember that he had to be polite so he added a tiny “please”. He sounded so excited that Bokuto and Kuroo started to laugh.  
  
“Sure.” Kuroo kneeled down in front of him and Shouyou reached out to touch his hair. At first very carefully, but then with more confidence.  
  
“It's so soft!”  
  
They seemed to get along quite well and it lifted a weight from Bokuto's shoulder's he didn't know had been there. He didn't even know what he worried about.  
A few minutes later he discovered that they had no drinks left, so he asked Shouyou if it would be okay for him to stay with Kuroo until he comes back. The little boy nodded eagerly, did he just found a new awesome friend in Kuroo. So by the time Bokuto came back he found them playing a board game together.  
  
Bokuto announced that he was back and went straight into the kitchen to prepare some food, since neither of them had had dinner.  
It wasn't really much. Pasta with a vegetable sauce, but Shouyou seemed to really like it. He even asked for more.  
  
So when they were done eating, Bokuto put the plates in the sink and joined Kuroo and Shouyou on the couch. Kuroo had let Shouyou pick out a disney movie – it wasn't a secret that they had all of them on DVD; special editions of course – and he had decided on _Oliver & Company_.   
It hit both Bokuto and Kuroo within the first minutes already. They clung to each others' shoulders while trying not to sob too loudly.  
  
But soon they realized that Shouyou wasn't shaken by the scenes of poor Oliver being alone and cold and hungry at all. So Kuroo wiped his own tears away and put a hand on Shouyou's shoulder before he said   
  
“Shouyou, you have my respect. You're a true man.”  
  
The boy just giggled.  
“You're being silly, uncle Kuroo! I know already that he'll have a family at the end.”  
  
Kuroo just looked at him, eyes all wide.  
“Really? I didn't know. Man, I'm so glad!”  
  
Shouyou giggled even more.  
  
  
That's when Bokuto's phone started to ring.  
To let Shouyou and Kuroo watch the movie in peace, he quickly got up and left the room.  
It was Akaashi, who wanted to know how Shouyou was doing. He answered that he was doing well., played some board games, ate dinner and currently they were watching a movie. Bokuto could hear a satisfied noise from Akaashi, followed by a yawn. He smiled a little to himself before looking at the clock.  
  
“You know, it will probably get a little late so if it's fine with you, he can stay here. I think he just became best friends with Kuroo anyways.”  
  
Akaashi seemed to be unsure about that. Shouyou had never been away over the night.  
  
“C'mon Keiji. I'm sure you're tired after work. Let yourself get some rest.”  
  
Bokuto knew that he smiled when he answered him.  
“You're making me rest pretty often, you know? It actually starts to feel like I'm more resting than working.”  
  
Bokuto just started to laugh. They both knew this wasn't true.  
“Well, at least one of us has to make sure you get enough rest. Anyways. It's not like he stays with some stranger. Let him sleep here tonight. I'm pretty sure it will be an amazing adventure for him, too.”  
  
He could hear the other one sigh through the phone.  
“You're right. Fine, he can stay with you. But I'll pick him up tomorrow and bring him to kindergarten. I can't let you do everything for me.”  
  
They settled for a time and Akaashi made Bokuto promise to kiss Shouyou's forehead for him, before they wished each other a good night and hung up.  
With a satisfied grin Bokuto returned to Shouyou and Kuroo to finish watching the movie.  
  
  
After the movie ended, Bokuto told Shouyou that Akaashi allowed him to stay over for the night. There was so much joy to see on his face when he laughed and jumped up and down in excitement.  
Bokuto ruffled his hair before he showed him the way to the bathroom. When he came back, Kuroo grinned at him.  
  
“I really understand why you love that kid so much.”  
  
For some reason, these words make Bokuto really proud.   
Shouyou came back quickly, rubbing his eyes because he was tired. But he didn't want to show it. Bokuto smiled upon his stubbornness.  
  
He let Shouyou play 'one last game' with Kuroo and went to the bathroom in that time. When he came back, the little boy was almost asleep so he took his hand and went to his room with him.   
  
Bokuto kneeled down to press a kiss to Shouyou's forehead.  
“It's from your dad. He wishes you a good night.”  
  
A tired smile appeared on the little boy's face while Bokuto lied down himself before he tucked his guest in. Shouyou immediately cuddled up to him and fell asleep after a few more minutes.  
Now Bokuto let out a yawn himself. This day had been more exhausting that he had thought.  
Not even another ten minutes passed until Bokuto fell asleep as well.  
His arm protectively put around Shouyou's little body, he slept until the next morning.  
  


The next day he got up early, quietly to not wake up Shouyou, who was still asleep. After going to the bathroom, he went into the kitchen and started to prepare some breakfast.  
Normally he wasn't really the type to eat something in the morning, but he couldn't send Shouyou to kindergarten when he was hungry.  
  
Bokuto let out a yawn, barely functioning at all. For some reason he didn't sleep too well.   
He was so tired that he didn't even put his hair up, which was normally the first thing to do after the first coffee.  
  
So when the door bell rang, he lowered the heat and went to open the door.  
Forgetting, that he was still just wearing an old t-shirt and boxers.  
He only remembered, when he opened the door and found Akaashi staring at him.  
Stepping aside, he let him come in and showed him where the kitchen was so he could sit down, before Bokuto left the room completely embarrassed, saying he would just quickly put on some pants.   
  
The faint blush on Akaashi's cheeks went unnoticed.  
  
The student quickly returned, as he had to finish making breakfast. Akaashi watched him and asked if everything went alright yesterday. Bokuto just nodded, still too embarrassed to say anything.  
Normally he didn't mind when someone saw him like that, but this was different. This was Akaashi. And even though the two of them had started using their first names, it still felt weird to know that his the person he was in love with saw him like that.  
  
Come to think of it, he didn't even remember when exactly they started to use their first names, but he liked it. It meant that they had become really close over the time.  
  


Bokuto turned off the heat, yawning, and quietly muttered that he was going to wake up Shouyou now.  
  
Akaashi, who had been just quietly watching him after he noticed that Bokuto wasn't really talkative that early in the morning, immediately got up and followed him to his room.  
  
  
Bokuto gently shook the young boy's shoulders, telling him with a soft voice to look who came to get him. He opened his eyes and when he saw Akaashi, he just jumped out of the bed and ran to his dad to hug him. Akaashi laughed and ruffled his son's hair before telling him to get ready for breakfast. The five year old ran off immediately.  
  
In that moment, Bokuto could see the pride in his eyes. He was proud of Shouyou. So very proud. And somehow seeing Akaashi like this made Bokuto almost lean forward to kiss him. Almost. Because in that moment Akaashi suddenly turned away to look at Bokuto's room.  
  
"To be honest, I thought your room would be a little messier."  
  
Bokuto smiled a little, his heart still racing in his chest because of what he almost did.  
"Well, I admit it is a little more messed up normally. But I happened to clean up a few days ago."  
  
But before Akaashi could reply, Shouyou came back, face washed, full awake and ready for breakfast. They went back into the kitchen, watching the little boy as he ate his breakfast. He was more than satisfied, it seemed and he put a big grin on Bokuto's face when he thanked him for the food. After his breakfast Shouyou, unlike normally, was very slow when Akaashi told him to go and put on his shoes. When his dad didn't look, he tugged at Bokuto's sleeve.  
  
“I don't want to go to kindergarten.”  
  
“Huh? Why not? Didn't you tell Kuroo yesterday that you and your friends are gonna play cops and robbers again?”

  
“Uh...hmm. But.. you're not there. And Uncle Kuroo isn't there.”  
  
Bokuto smiled a him and ruffled his hair.  
“You know, little man, you're always welcome here. So if you behave well and your dad allows it, you can always visit us here.”  
  
He heard a quiet chuckle from behind and suddenly he realized that even if it seemed like Akaashi didn't pay attention to them, he had listened to their conversation.  
Shouyou's eyes started sparkling and he nodded eagerly before he put on his shoes and jacket.  
  
Bokuto got up again.  
“What's so funny, Keiji?”  
  
“Nothing. I just thought that you're gonna be an amazing father one day.”  
  
  
When Kuroo got up and walked into the living room, he found Bokuto lying on his stomach on the couch, hiding his face in a pillow.  
“Hey, you okay?”  
  
Bokuto shook his head.  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
  
Bokuto froze in his movements before he got up, his face all red.  
“Kuroo, he's gonna kill me one day.”  
  
“Who? Akaashi?”  
  
Bokuto nodded, his cheeks turning into an even darker shade of red.  
“He just.. he said, I was gonna be an amazing father one day.”  
  
“Yeah well, he's right.”  
Bokuto just stared at his best friend before he just got up and hugged him. The slightly taller boy hugged his best friend back and patted his back. He knew that compliments like that meant a lot to him.  
  
But he didn't just say that to flatter him. It was the truth. If someone was gonna make a great dad one day, it was Bokuto.  
  
Kuroo yawned.  
“Okay, enough hugging. I need some coffee first. You want some, too?”  


  
-  


  
It was a few days later and he had just finished his shift.  
He stretched a little and stepped out of the pizzeria, just to find himself in a tight embrace. Or rather, he found his legs in a tight embrace. Shouyou was laughing.  
  
“Surprise!”, he yelled out.  
  
Bokuto smiled and bowed down to ruffle Shouyou's hair.  
“Hello there, little man.”  
  
“I'm sorry we kinda attack you like this right after work, Koutarou, but he couldn't stand still since he had the idea to surprise you.”  
  
The student looked up.  
“Don't worry about it, Keiji. Otherwise I would have met you in ten minutes. So no big difference.”  
  
Akaashi smiled at him, which caused Bokuto to blush. To hide the fact, he stretched a little more and rubbed his face.  
“Before we go to the park, though, we should go and eat something. I'm starving.”  
  
“You have something in mind already, or..?”  
  
“M-hm. I know the perfect place to go to.”  
  
Fifteen minutes later the three of them were sitting in a cafe, Shouyou happily eating a tiny cake, Bokuto chewing on a sandwich and drinking some tea. He watched Akaashi whose eyes wandered to the piano standing there again and again. It was a piano you were free to play on if you wanted. It seemed they bought it for the aesthetics but decided that it would be a shame if no one used it. Still, no matter now often Bokuto had been there, he had never seen someone who had seriously played it. And yet, he sat across Akaashi. Akaashi, whose normally so calm hands were twitching. He had to hold back a smile.  
  
“Go and play already.”  
Akaashi turned to him and seemed a little confused.  
  
“What do you mean.”  
  
“The piano. Go and play already. You want that, right?”  
  
“I never said anything about that.”  
  
Bokuto crossed his arms, not able to hold back his smile any longer.  
  
“Keiji, I know you well enough to see that without you having to say it.”  
  
Akaashi stared at him, mouth open for a moment, before he let out a sigh, wiped his fingers and walked over to the piano. From his seat Bokuto could watch him and he saw, that Akaashi was smiling at the instrument like someone else would smile at a friend they didn't see in a long time.  
His fingers hovered over the keys and the moment he pressed down the first one, the tension from his shoulders disappeared and he looked just genuinely happy to sit at the piano. Akaashi closed his eyes and started to play.

  
For Bokuto it felt as if someone had stopped time. Everyone stopped eating to watch Akaashi instead. To listen to his music.   
  
It was like magic and Bokuto couldn't take his eyes from Akaashi.  
  


The only one who didn't seem to be affected by Akaashi's magic on the piano, was little Shouyou.  
He had basically grown up with listening to Akaashi playing the piano, while his mother had played the violin.  
  
When Akaashi finished, people started to applaud, some of them even coming over to tell him that it was really beautiful.  
  
Bokuto let out a tiny, dreamy sigh when he saw Akaashi responding to these compliments, his cheeks all red and his eyes sparkling out of happiness.  
He thanked them and returned to his seat across from Bokuto before letting out a satisfied sigh.  
  
“I missed this.”  
  
“You should play more often then.”

  
Akaashi sighed and started to play with Bokuto's napkin.  
“You know, I don't have a piano to play on. I mean, I could come here sometimes but.. you know...I don't have the time to-”  
  
He didn't finish his sentence and leant over to his son to wipe away some cake from his cheek.

  
  
Suddenly someone cleared their throat next to their table. Bokuto and Akaashi turned to that person, who introduced herself as the manager of this café. She smiled at them.  
  
“My name is Yachi Hitoka. The owner of this café and I heard you play the piano and I wanted to say that it was really beautiful.”  
  
Akaashi thanked her politely and threw a glance at Bokuto, who seemed to be as clueless about what she wanted from them as himself.  
  
“You're probably wondering why I'm pestering you. So actually, we have a request. The coming weekend this café becomes one year old and we planned on celebrating it. So we thought that maybe, if you wanted to and you're free, you could play something on the piano? We would pay you, of course. It's just that anyone rarely ever uses it and it's such a waste of this instrument and your play was really beautiful so maybe you're interested?”

  
She looked at him, all hopeful to hear a positive answer, but Akaashi rubbed his neck and looked unsure.  
“I don't know. It may be that I have to work on that day.”

  
“You don't have to answer me right away. If you're at least interested, I can give you my number so you can call me to tell me your decision.”  
  
Akaashi was still unsure about this but he let her give him her number, before she thanked him again and left.

  
  
Suddenly Bokuto put his hand on Akaashi's arm.  
“Keiji, you should use this opportunity. You would get to play the piano again. And you'd even get paid for it.”  
  
“But what if my boss suddenly tells me to take over a shift for someone else again like last week?”  
  
“Just tell him that you don't have time. Seriously, you can't work whenever someone calls in sick or something. You're just a human, too, you know. There are limits of how much a person can work. You have a private life too and he has to accept that.”  
  
Akaashi let out a sigh when Bokuto let go of his arm.  
“I'll think about it.”  
  
The student finished his tea and smiled at him.  
“That's all I needed to hear. And now let's pay so we can leave.” He threw a glance at Shouyou who looked like he would start to jump up and down in his seat in any second.  
“Someone's becoming restless.”  
  
  
The park they were going to wasn't that far from that café. On their way, Shouyou really started to jump up and down while he held both Akaashi's and Bokuto's hand and sang some song he had learned in the kindergarten.  
  
It took them a while to find a suitable place. After all they needed some space as well as a bench, because they didn't want Akaashi to stand the entire time, or worse, sit on the cold ground. It was spring and it was getting warmer, but it still wasn't _warm enough_.  
  
But in the end, they found a nice spot and Akaashi sat down to watch Bokuto teaching his son how to play volleyball.   
  


He had been nagging him about this for weeks.  
Since that time he saw a volleyball game on TV and he was so excited to watch this game. He had begged his dad to let him watch the game to the end, even though his TV time ended and Akaashi had let him. Later Bokuto came by because he had accidentally left his phone on the table in the kitchen the day earlier. And of course Shouyou had used that opportunity to tell him about that _amazing_ and _really cool_ kind of sport he just saw on TV.  
  
Akaashi noticed back then how Bokuto's eyes had lit up when he heard that.  
  


“ _Oh, so you're interested in volleyball? I can teach you how to play, if you want._ ” _  
__Shouyou_ _stared at him with big eyes._ _  
  
_ “ _Really?_ ” _  
  
_ “ _Of course! I played it in middle and high school. And you know..._ ” _he leaned down_ “ _I was the captain of the team. And the ace!_ ” _  
  
This time, not only __Shouyou_ _stared at Bokuto.  
_ “ _Wait, for real?_ ” _  
  
Bokuto looked up to __smile_ _at Akaashi.  
_ “ _For real. I'd say we were quite good. Made it far but never so far that we'd st_ _and_ _out, you know. Had to stop in uni though because I had to take an extra class_ _that_ _happened to be right_ _at the same time_ _the_ _team_ _w_ _as_ _practic_ _ing_ _. And the next year I had to work. Unfortunate, but I can't change that._ ” _  
  
_ “ _But what about now? You have less work, right? I mean, you told me it was much more before so.._ ” _  
Bokuto just shook his head and Akaashi couldn't stop thinking about how sad he looked when he_ _said the next sentence_ _.  
  
_ “ _It doesn't feel right anymore. I don't know why but it just.. doesn't. I think it was kinda a sign for me to stop when I couldn't play the first two years. But_ _-_ ” _h_ _is usual smile appeared on his face again_ _  
_ “ _I think, I still know enough to teach that little fry here how to play._ ” _  
  
__Shouyou_ _pouted.  
_ “ _I'm not a fry._ ” _  
  
__When Bokuto laughed, all sadness from his voice was gone._  
  


And now he was here, in the park, teaching Shouyou how to play volleyball. And he looked so happy that Akaashi couldn't help himself but to smile.

  
Somewhere between pizza and lasagna, Bokuto had managed to find his way into the life of Akaashi's family. He had became a _part_ of this small and broken family.

A part he didn't want to lose anymore. But it made him wonder about what exactly his relationship with Bokuto was. They were like... a family? But they were friends. And well, he sure was an important person to Shouyou.

  
  
He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see the ball coming directly in his way.  
It wasn't until suddenly Bokuto appeared out of nowhere in front of him that he flinched back.  
The student send the ball back to Shouyou before he turned to Akaashi and asked him if he was alright. When he nodded, Bokuto smiled at him and went back to Shouyou to tell him that it was good already and he could feel the power he had placed in the ball. But next time he should be more careful and try to not accidentally throw it at people's faces.

  
  
When the sun started to set, they decided to practice again at some other time and go home for now. Especially since Bokuto remembered that he had to start working on a paper for one of his classes.  
Akaashi thanked him for today causing Bokuto to playfully roll his eyes.  
  
“We know each other for quite some time now, so stop thanking me for that stuff already, Keiji” he said with a grin on his face, really satisfied when Akaashi smiled back at him.  
Then he crouched down and ruffled Shouyou's hair.  
“I'll see you, little man.”  
  
Shouyou smiled happily.  
“And then you'll teach me more?”  
  
Bokuto laughed.  
“And then I'll teach you more.”  
  
“Okay!” Shouyou tiptoed and pressed a kiss on Bokuto's cheek. “Bye, papa!”  
  
Bokuto stared at him, surprised and unsure what to reply to that. He lifted his head to see Akaashi's reaction but when their eyes met, their faces turned bright red.  
The student quickly looked back at the little boy, who seemed to be confused by his reaction.  
  
'Pull yourself together', he scolded himself before he smiled at Shouyou.  
  
“Goodbye, little man.”  


  
-  


  
When Bokuto came home, he just crashed on the couch and hugged the pillow. Kuroo, who sat on the floor and played a game, paused it and turned to his best friend with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“You still didn't tell him, right?” When he doesn't answer, Kuroo assumed that he was right.  
He started to massage Bokuto's scalp a little and the latter almost immediately relaxed under his skilled fingers.  
  
“You should tell him already.” He said with a soft voice. “You act like a married couple with a child for like months now. You even call each other by your first names. So why are you so afraid of telling him?”  
  
“What if he doesn't like me?”  
  
“Kou, do you seriously think he doesn't like you?”  
  
“I mean it like, doesn't like me the way I do.”  
  
Kuroo stopped to massage his temples. He once had the pleasure to meet Akaashi when he came to pick up Shouyou. For him, it was clear that him that the young father was in love with Bokuto.  
  
“He's so obviously in love with you. Even Daichi noticed. He asked me if you two were a thing but I had to say no. He didn't believe me at first because you two look so domestic.”  
  
Bokuto sighed and hugged the pillow in his arms a bit tighter. His best friend was probably right. Yet, he still was afraid. There was still a possibility that Akaashi just saw him as a close friend. And he didn't want to risk what he had now because of his feelings.  
  
He made some space for Kuroo to sit down and rested his head in his friend's lap once he did. Another sigh escaped his lips before he started to tell him about his day, ending with how Shouyou called him papa.  
  
Kuroo held back another comment when Bokuto told him that Akaashi didn't correct Shouyou because it would probably just have ended in him screaming in frustration because these two idiots couldn't figure out their feelings. Not even Daichi had been that dense.  
  
Instead, he told Bokuto that Daichi would visit him, so he shouldn't be surprised when he comes home and hears noises. Not like that one time when he almost knocked out Kuroo's boyfriend with an umbrella.  
  
Bokuto started to laugh when he remembered that. That had happened almost two years ago and yet Kuroo refused to let that story die down. He'd probably still remind them of that incident when they are already old and wrinkly.  
  
They stayed like this, Bokuto's head in Kuroo's lap and the latter's hand stroking his best friend's hair while they were watching TV until it was time to go to bed.  


 

-

 

 

The next day he woke up to a text message from Akaashi on his phone. Curious about what he had to say this early, he read the message.  
  
'Just thought I'd tell you that I decided to play next weekend. You are right. It's an amazing opportunity for me to finally play again.'  
  
Sleepily he smiled to himself.  
'You should tell me how it went. Can't come because I have to work on that day. Sorry about that.'  
He got up and went to shower.

 

 

-  


 

Bokuto sat on the couch in Akaashi's living room. It was Sunday evening, the day after the one year celebration of the café and Akaashi came back with two cups of coffee. One for himself, the other one for Bokuto, who couldn't move because Shouyou had placed himself on his lap and fell asleep like that.  
  
“Thank you.” Bokuto took a sip of his coffee before placing the cup carefully on the table.  
  
"So?" He smiled at Akaashi.  
  
The other one had closed his eyes and seemed to have to calm down first. But when he opened his eyes and looked, Bokuto saw the joy he tried to hide. The excitement. And for a moment he reminded him of little Shouyou.  
  
"It was simply _fantastic_! I rarely had had that much fun doing something in the last two years." Akaashi tried to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake up Shouyou.  
"And you know what the best part is?" Amused by Akaashi's lively hand gestures Bokuto smiled when he shook his head.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"They offered me to work for them. As a waiter."  
  
Well, _that_ was something that left Bokuto speechless.  
  
"And occasionally I'd get to play the piano as well. God, I'd even be payed more there than at my current job."  
  
"But that-that's amazing, Keiji! Did you say yes already?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'm going to. I wanted to tell you first."  
  


Bokuto could feel his cheeks heaten up and Akaashi seemed to notice as well that what he said might have sounded a little weird. He blushed and tried to explain.  
"B-because, y-you know, it was you who-"  
  
"Keiji."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Congratulations."  
He grinned at him, but he felt a sting in his heart.  
  
It was cute to see the always calm and collected Akaashi stutter out of embarrassment, but he was afraid that he would give in to his feelings and drag him into a kiss if he didn't stop him from being so utterly adorable.  
  
Akaashi bit his lip, lost in thoughts, and then nodded.  
"I think, I still have a bottle of wine somewhere. Do you put Shouyou into bed? I'll search for it, then. I feel like celebrating it."

  
  
Bokuto nodded silently and got up. Shouyou clung to him, even in his sleep.

He carried him into his room and tucked him into bed, thankful that the little one already wore his pajamas.  
But his mind was full of Akaashi.  
It was just the two of them. With a bottle of wine. Celebrating.  
He prayed, that he wouldn't do anything stupid.  
  


The evening went better than Bokuto had expected.

Both of them had a lot of fun and joked around a lot while continuing to empty the wine bottle.   
It wasn't until 2am that Bokuto said he had to go. At the door, Akaashi put his hands on his shoulders and Bokuto suddenly felt so light, he might as well grow wings and start flying. He stared at Akaashi's face, his eyes. His lips.  
  
"Get home safe, you hear?"  
  
Bokuto nodded.  
Anything for you, he thought.  
  
Suddenly Akaashi leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Good night, Koutarou."  


  
-  


  
The following day was an entire disaster.  
It started with him tripping over his own legs on his way to the bathroom and hitting his head at the door.  
  
Next, he found himself running back home after almost being at the university already, because he forgot the essay he had to hand in and thus was late to his first lecture.  
He somehow managed to survive uni without hurting himself too much, although he almost dropped his plate with food twice and spilled half of his drink on his shoes.  
  
But his streak of bad luck continued at work.  
  
He managed to cut his finger, burn himself at the oven and accidentally mix up orders. Luckily he realized his mistake quickly so it wasn't too tragic. Yet, he was still frustrated and wanted nothing more than finally head home and crash in his bed. He wanted this day to end.

  
  
So when the phone rang and he picked up, he may have sounded a little harsh when he greeted the customer at the other end of the line.  
  
“It's me. Are you okay? You sound a little stressed.”  
  
Bokuto froze at first, but he relaxed a bit when he recognized that it's Akaashi.  
“I'm fine. Just had a rough day. Anyways, what can I do for you?”  
  
“We wanted to order some pizza. We're getting hungry and I'm too lazy to go out and buy groceries.”  
  
The student let out a snort. This was the first time he heard Akaashi admitting that he has also a lazy side and he loved it.  
  
“Stop laughing, Koutarou. I can be lazy, too.”

  
“Yeah, once in a hundred years.”  
  
He felt a bit better when he wrote down the order and then looked at the clock.  
“Hmm. Can you wait a little longer? Because my shift ends in about 30 minutes so maybe we could eat together if you want.”  
  
The student heard Akaashi mutter something, probably asking Shouyou if he wanted to wait to eat together with Bokuto.   
He was proven right when he heard the five year old loudly yelling a 'Yes! I want to eat with papa!'.  
  
Bokuto laughed a little before he said that he'll the pizza hot and fresh like always, causing Akaashi to chuckle.  
  
“See you, then. Love you.”  
  
“Love you, too”, Bokuto replied out of habit.  
  


For a few moments, both of them stayed deadly silent until Akaashi started to try to explain that it was an accident. The student just smiled to himself and told him that it's fine, he doesn't have to apologize for this and that he'll be there in about forty minutes.

  
They hung up and Bokuto felt so warm inside that he couldn't stop grinning for the last thirty minutes of his shift.  
Suddenly, everything that had happened earlier that day didn't bother him anymore.  
  
It didn't matter.

  


He was five minutes early when he rang the doorbell to the Akaashis' flat because he may or may not have driven a bit faster than allowed.  
  
The door opened and all he saw was bright orange hair before he found his legs in a hug.  
“Careful, Shouyou. You don't want me to drop the pizza, do you?”  
  
Shouyou just started to giggle before Akaashi greeted him, too and let him in.  
They sat down in the kitchen and started to eat their pizza as long as it was still hot. Somehow Shouyou managed to tell them everything about what happened in the kindergarten lately while eating. He told them about Tobio, who seemed to be interested in volleyball as well. Bokuto was happy for Shouyou and told him that next time he could teach both of them if Tobio's parents allowed it.

  
  
They finished their pizza and Akaashi told Shouyou to go and tidy up his messy room a bit so they could watch a movie together. With a shriek of joy, Shouyou ran off into his room, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi alone in the kitchen.  
  
They didn't talk. But both of them lost in thoughts. And like that, Akaashi opened the cupboard – and accidentally smacked it right into Bokuto's face.  
  
With a look of horror on his face, Akaashi watched the other one crouching down with a whimper, hiding his nose in his hands.  
Akaashi quickly kneeled down beside him and carefully took Bokuto's hands away to take a closer look at his nose.  
  
He was glad to see that it was neither broken nor did it bleed.

A relieved sigh escaped his lips. He opened his mouth to apologize, but suddenly there were hands on his cheeks and another pair of lips on his own that restrained him from doing so. Yet it took him a moment to realize that _Koutarou was kissing him_ and another moment for him to rest his hands on Bokuto's chest and kissing him back.

  
  
They kept kissing on the kitchen floor until suddenly Shouyou came back in, asking him what they were doing.  
  
Bokuto looked at Akaashi who blushed a little.  
“It's a kiss. I'm showing your daddy how much I love him”, he said with a smile.  
  
Akaashi's cheeks turned dark red and he felt like he was melting under the look Bokuto was giving him.  
“I want, too!” Shouyou suddenly said and pressed a tiny kiss to Bokuto's and another kiss to Akaashi's cheek.   
  
“I love you, daddy! I love you, papa!” he yelled before he ran away laughing.  
  
Bokuto and Akaashi bursted out in laughter, before Akaashi took Bokuto's hand and just pulled him into another kiss.  
  
“I love you, too, Koutarou.”  
  
  
They only stopped when Shouyou bursted in a second time and said that he had finished cleaning his room.  
He dragged them into the living room and placed them on the couch, while he himself sat down on the carpet. Something he had probably learned from Kuroo.  
  
The movie started and Bokuto and Akaashi moved even closer together. The latter rested his head on the student's shoulder.  
Bokuto felt his stomach flutter.  
  
“But you know what? I can't believe I confessed to you when I ordered pizza.”  
  
The student started to grin when he whispered back.  
“Well, pizza is the most romantic food, after all.”  
  
Akaashi grinned a little and blushed when he pressed a kiss to Bokuto's cheek.  
  
“Oi, Keiji?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Has anyone ever told you that you sound cute, when you're flustered?”  
  
“Oh, shut up.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
And he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amore~
> 
> _____________________________________________________________
> 
> EDIT: I finally got myself up and I will add some art that has been done to this fic (I'm still crying ;_; )
> 
> [Shouyou waving Bokuto goodbye](https://twitter.com/quim_kim/status/561469408564899842)
> 
> [Shouyou 'Best Wingman' Akaashi](https://twitter.com/quim_kim/status/574548038586265600)
> 
>  
> 
> [Bokuto likes to spoil his son way too much](https://twitter.com/quim_kim/status/578491116204343297)


End file.
